


The unforeseen choice

by the_teapot



Category: Death from Afar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_teapot/pseuds/the_teapot
Summary: My original poem, written at 2 am.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The unforeseen choice

I heard the soft pleas of death, tangled with the cries of the people who once stepped on

These grounds.

This time, it was

Different.

The pleas sounded...

Young.

I followed the scent 

Of the voice.

It was raspy

It was hoarse.

I arrived upon 

The milky-white 

Steps. 

Then,

There was a quiet 

symphony of Noise.

I floated like 

A wispy piece of

Silk,

But burdened 

With human guilt.

She came into view,

Her frail form

held up

With thin strings

Of tendons

Her soul pulsed weakly,

A small amount 

Of life left.

“I want to 

See the crows.”

She whispered,

“And the trees

With charcoal-black

Leaves.”

I almost felt 

Sorrowful,

for the first

time in centuries.

Her skin

Smeared with bruised

Paint.

“My dear,”

I said,

“I cannot take it.”

She reached

Out to 

Feel my 

Moonlit robes.

She gazed up

At me with

Eyes that belonged

Not to a child.

The Noise became unbearable.

She turned away.

“I can hear them.” 

Her eyes fluttered

Shut, waiting.

Suddenly,

it stopped.

She froze,

shocked,

but thankful.

I left the house.

I left with not one soul

But two.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m encouraging readers to interpret this poem in anyway they want but there is a central topic that I want people to notice:
> 
> The symphony of noise are her parents  
> She wishes she could die  
> Death helps her get rid of the Noise  
> She did not paint the bruises herself


End file.
